Medos
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Até quando Quatre pretende se render a seus medos? Trowa irá lhe provar que até o pior dos fardos pode ser dividido. Oneshot Yaoi Lemon 3 x 4


Recadinho...é meu primeiro 3 x 4! Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e _tentei_ fazer um fic com esse casal tão fofo.

Essefic é um presente pra minha vovó **Evil Kitsune**, que merece esse fic e muito mais! Espero que o fic esteja a altura dela!

**Te adoro, fofa!**

Tomara que todos gostem!

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Medos**

Eu estava malditamente nervoso aquele dia.

E só o fato de eu usar a palavra "malditamente" já me dava idéia da extensão do meu desespero.

Não que eu estivesse quebrando tudo pela casa, de jeito nenhum. Eu só estava inquieto. Muito inquieto.

Meus nervos estavam em descontrole, me fazendo estremecer a todo instante, na janela onde eu estava sentado.

O lugar passava uma tranqüilidade estranha, mas ainda sim eu estava nervoso.

Era uma bela casa nas montanhas, situada na América do Sul, se bem me lembro. E era um dos esconderijos mais bonitos e calmos em que, eu e meus quatro amigos, estivemos durante aquela droga de guerra.

Mas eu não conseguia fazer meu coração e meu cérebro funcionarem no ritmo normal.

Talvez o problema fosse porque eu estava sozinho.

Bem, eu não estava exatamente sozinho.

Estava com Trowa.

E Trowa era alguém... fascinante.

Oh... ele podia matar sem nem titubear, mas ao mesmo tempo era gentil. Não digo gentil de te dar uma segunda chance caso esteja na mira de sua arma, mas era... estranhamente gentil comigo

Ok. Esse era o motivo de minha inquietude.

No mínimo três dias completamente sozinhos com ele.

Eu jamais havia desejado tanto uma missão. Não que eu gostasse de matar pessoas, humhum... eu poderia até mesmo chorar por cada um que encontrou o fim por minhas mãos, mas estar no mesmo lugar que Trowa me deixava... desbalanceado.

Estar sozinho com ele me deixava desesperado.

Não estou dizendo que Trowa não fosse uma boa companhia... pelo contrário, ele era uma pessoa extremamente agradável, mesmo quando ficava apenas calado.

Eu o admirava. Como pessoa, como piloto... como homem.

Sim, eu o amava. Louca e insanamente.

Esse era o real motivo pelo qual eu estava encolhido, sentado na janela, olhando o vento noturno balançar suavemente a copas das árvores.

Eu não sabia se conseguiria controlar meus nervos caso ele viesse ter comigo.

Ainda bem que as chances eram pequenas.

Provavelmente ele se sentaria em algum canto, mexendo com seu laptop e se esqueceria completamente de mim por aqueles três dias.

Encostei a cabeça no vidro da janela, suspirando.

Duo e Heero estavam em uma missão conjunta, em algum lugar da Europa. Wufei também estava em algum lugar do mundo, tentando acabar com aquela guerra estúpida.

E eu tinha longos três dias até um deles voltar.

– Quatre? – Estremeci com aquela voz baixa.

– Sim? – Me virei, sorrindo, não o deixando ver como estava... malditamente nervoso.

– Está tudo bem? Você sentado aí há horas. – Notei o traço de preocupação em sua voz e não me impedi de sorrir verdadeiramente.

– Estava pensando. – Respondi, voltando a olhar a paisagem.

Ele pareceu indeciso sobre o que fazer, mas segundos depois parou do meu lado, sua mão em meu ombro e seus olhos presos aos meus, refletidos no vidro da janela.

– Eu achei que talvez você não quisesse estar comigo, que talvez estivesse magoado com algo. – Fechei meus olhos, voltando a suspirar baixinho.

– Não foi por isso. – Afirmei. – Só queria estar só por alguns momentos.

A mão que estava em meu ombro enrijeceu e eu finalmente entendi o que havia dito.

– Me desculpe. – Foi tudo que ele disse antes de se virar.

– Espere. – Sussurrei, segurando sua mão. – Não quero que vá.

– Quer que eu fique? – Ele se aproximou e eu dei um passo pra trás, encostando-me ao parapeito onde estivera sentado. – Quer estar comigo?

– Trowa, eu... –Virei o rosto, fechando firmemente meus olhos.

Eu queria estar com ele, queria senti-lo perto de mim, abraçando-me e beijando-me, mas... eu também queria amor.

E eu sabia que ele me daria tudo que eu precisasse.

Minha natureza romântica me empurrava para seus braços, para me afogar em seus olhos, que transbordavam tudo que eu aguardava com tanta ânsia, mas eu não podia confessar-lhe.

Não que ele eu achasse que ele não soubesse, mas se consumássemos tudo aquilo que nos preenchia por dentro, ganharíamos algo que nenhum soldado precisa: distração.

Eu não sabia se poderia lidar com aquilo e também não sabia se Trowa estaria pronto para tudo.

– Olhe para mim. – Ele disse suavemente, suas mãos deslizando por meus braços. – Há muito tempo espero uma oportunidade como essa, não vou desperdiça-la.

Pensei em retrucar, dizer-lhe que não queria o que ele me oferecia, que não podíamos, que era errado. Milhões de motivos para que ele se afastasse passaram por minha mente, em uma sucessão quase assustadora, mas o único motivo que podia mantê-lo foi mais forte.

Eu o amava.

Amava seus olhos, seu corpo, aquele estranho cabelo e tudo mais.

Era piegas, estúpido e clichê, mas era a verdade.

Virei rosto para ele, erguendo timidamente meus olhos.

– Por que tanto medo? Eu olho nos seus olhos e só vejo medo. – Ele murmurou, parecendo chateado. – Eu esperei encontrar outra coisa, Quatre... paixão, desejo, amor, mas só há esse medo, essa angústia... por quê?

– Talvez você não esteja olhando da forma certa. – Sussurrei, tentando sorrir.

– Eu estou vendo o que você me deixa ver. – Afirmou, suas mãos seguraram meu rosto firmemente. – Me mostre tudo.

Me afastei bruscamente, assustado com o que vi em seus olhos.

As duas pedras verdes faiscavam de forma intensa, brilhando e me mostrando tudo que eu desejava ver, mais uma vez, como nas tantas outras que eu já vislumbrara aquele amor quase devoto.

Caminhei para a ampla sala, querendo me afastar de Trowa, de seus olhos e de tudo que ele representava para mim.

Mas seus braços envolveram-me por trás, em um abraço possessivo.

As sensações que me invadiram foram intensas demais, eu mal podia respirar. Tudo que pude fazer foi ficar lá, sentindo seu aperto em torno do meu corpo e sua respiração em meu pescoço.

– Por favor, Quatre, do que tem medo? O que esconde? Eu sei que você me deseja. – Sorri, tristemente, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.

– Há mais que desejo, Trowa, mais que você suportaria, mais que desejaria. – Ele suspirou, endireitando-se atrás de mim.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, encostando-a em seu peito.

Eu queria... eu realmente queria, mas conhecia bem demais minhas emoções e não podia arriscar pôr tudo a perder por causa delas.

Se eu mesmo não conseguia controla-las, se eu mesmo não quase não conseguia conter-me quando estava tão perto, como ele lidaria com elas? Como ele lutaria sabendo que havia tanto a perder?

– E se eu dissesse que desejo tudo? – Ele circulou meu corpo, inclinando-se até que seus lábios estivessem quase colados aos meus. – Que desejo você?

Acariciei seu rosto, deixando meus dedos correrem pelos traços tão adorados.

– Não posso lhe dar tamanha responsabilidade. – Me afastei novamente, encerrando a conversa. – É mais que você pode suportar, mais que eu mesmo posso carregar.

Ele se calou e abaixou o rosto, só o erguendo quando eu já estava na ponta das escadas.

Me lançou um olhar longo, quase pedinte, me arrisco a dizer, mas não retribuí, subindo e entrando na solidão do quarto em que estava alojado.

Me encolhi sobre a cama, lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar.

Por Allá! Eu o queria, o desejava tanto que chegava a doer, mas jamais me perdoaria se começasse algo que viesse a se tornar uma distração para ele. Algo que poderia levar-lhe a morte e a morte de tantos outros.

Era a guerra, precisavam de nós cinco, com a mente sã e voltada somente para as batalhas. Como seria se estivéssemos juntos? Como eu lutaria sabendo que, se caso morresse, deixaria tanto para trás?

E como ele lidaria com a extensão dos meus sentimentos?

Ele nem mesmo conseguia manter o que sentia por mim sob seu controle de aço.

Eu pude ver, durante todo o tempo que estávamos juntos, que nos olhávamos, ele lutando contra tudo que sentia, tentando reduzir a pequeninos pedaços aquele sentimento que nutria tão devotamente. Mas perdeu a batalha e os aceitou. Esse foi seu erro e a minha desgraça.

Teria sido mais fácil se ele não me amasse, se não me desejasse tanto quanto eu o desejava.

Eu poderia destruir tudo que sentia, baseado na certeza de que jamais seria correspondido, de que ele jamais me olharia como algo mais que um amigo, um simples companheiro de batalha.

Mas o que via em seus olhos acabava com meu controle aos poucos e eu sentia que acabaria cedendo e nos destruindo no processo.

Éramos soldados.

Apenas soldados.

E até o fim da guerra, se caso sobrevivêssemos, os sentimentos dele por mim talvez desaparecem, talvez sumiriam pela longa espera.

Isso era mais do que eu suportaria, mais era o preço a ser pago por nossas mentes voltadas para o lugar certo.

Estremeci quando a brisa gelada entrou pela janela, balançando suavemente as cortinas de seda.

Eu o queria ali, me aquecendo, fazendo amor comigo.

Mas só tinha a companhia gelada da solidão.

Suspirei, talvez pela décima vez desde que fora deixado ali com ele, e fui fechar a janela. As cortinas balançando davam um ar... melancólico demais.

A brisa tornou-se um vento forte e quando olhei o céu percebi que escurecera, deixando claro que uma tempestade logo aconteceria.

Sorri, tentando imaginar do porque o tempo sempre condizer com nossas emoções no momento.

Quando me virei, um par de olhos verdes me encarou profundamente.

Parei, chocado com o que vi.

Trowa estava sentado na cama, uma de suas mãos brincava distraidamente com os detalhes da colcha trabalhada e a outra estava erguida, me chamando mudamente.

Eu neguei, mas ele apenas sorriu, se erguendo.

– Não lute contra isso. – Ele pediu, se aproximando tão rápido como um felino, tomando minhas mãos nas suas. – Está me destruindo, está _nos_ destruindo.

– Eu não posso, nós não podemos... somos soldados. – Disse de forma trêmula, tentando puxar meus braços. – Por favor, saia daqui.

– Eu não posso, estou preso a você, ao amor que sinto, ao desejo de te ter comigo. – Estremeci, sentindo minhas pernas amolecerem.

Ele me tomou nos braços, gentilmente e beijou minha testa.

– Trowa... – Sussurrei, de forma incoerente, agarrando a frente de sua camisa. – Por favor, isso pode nos destruir, destruir nossos esforços.

– Ficar sem você está me destruindo. – Ele afirmou, beijando docemente minha bochecha. – Eu preciso de você, já não posso mais controlar isso, por favor, meu anjo, não me negue isso. – Choraminguei, enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

Eu não conseguiria ser forte o suficiente, não para lhe negar o que ele pedia tão docemente, tudo que eu ansiava tanto para lhe dar.

– E se não suportarmos? E se nos distrairmos? – Falei de forma sufocada, me negando a olha-lo.

– Morreremos. – Ele respondeu. – Mas ficar longe de você vai me matar de qualquer maneira.

Era tão simples pra ele.

Ele apenas queria estar comigo e arriscar.

Arriscar tudo. A paz, a vida de tantos, a própria.

– Eu não sei se consigo, Trowa. – Confessei, me afastando. – Há tanto em jogo.

– Nada que está em jogo é mais importante que você. – Ele se inclinou, capturando meus lábios.

Prendi a respiração, tendo afasta-lo, mas ele apenas segurou minhas mãos e voltou a me beijar, me deixando sentir o gosto de seus lábios.

Não havia mais porque lutar.

A batalha estava perdida.

_Eu_ estava perdido.

Parei de me mexer e correspondi o beijo, entreabrindo meus lábios. O senti sorrir e logo seus braços me puxaram para perto, enlaçando minha cintura.

Era tão assustadoramente certo que tive ganas de correr e me esconder em algum lugar escuro, mas jamais faria isso.

Não quando os lábios macios deixaram os meus e viajaram por meu pescoço e garganta, me fazendo tremer ainda mais.

Por Allá! O que aquele louco queria? Acabar com todo o meu equilíbrio?

– Quatre, meu anjo... – Ele chamou, gentilmente erguendo meu queixo. – Faça amor comigo.

Era um pedido tão simples.

Tão maravilhosamente simples.

Seus olhos brilhavam febrilmente nos momentos que eu estremecia, pensando no que estávamos colocando em risco.

– Eu não sei se estou preparado para isso. – Afirmei, sentindo minhas bochechas enrubescerem. – É tudo forte demais, Trowa.

– Apenas se deixe levar, eu jamais lhe faria mal. – Sorri, puxando seu rosto e encostando nossas testas.

– Eu sei... eu sei. – Fiquei em silêncio, apenas observando os dois orbes verdes, que brilhavam de maneira desejosa.

– Quatre?

– Eu quero que _você_ faça amor _comigo_. – Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente e ele sorriu.

Sorriu _de verdade_.

– Deus! Eu te quero tanto que chego a... perder a razão. – Foi minha vez de sorrir, sentindo todas as barreiras serem destruídas pelo calor de seu sorriso.

– Acho que nós dois a perdemos, amor.

– Não me importo, contanto que você esteja aqui, nos meus braços. – E sem mais uma palavra ele me ergueu, pegando-me no colo carinhosamente.

Apenas enlacei seu pescoço e afundei o rosto em seu peito, sentindo o cheiro que desejara tantas vezes, por tantas noites.

– Eu te amo. – Sussurrei, bem baixinho, sendo depositado no meio da cama em seguida.

Trowa ficou de pé, me olhando de forma carinhosa, quase fascinado, me arriscaria a dizer.

Me senti enrubescer e estendi minhas mãos, chamando-o mudamente para me amar. Ele deitou-se com cuidado sobre meu corpo, temeroso em me incomodar com seu peso.

Bobagem. Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi sentir seu peso sobre mim, me imprensando contra o colchão e me dando a certeza de que era amado.

– Eu também te amo... por Deus! Como amo! – Eu sorri quando seu rosto afundou em meu pescoço, provocando arrepios ao longo de minha espinha.

Ele me queria por inteiro, sem medos, sem dúvidas, sem mágoas.

E eu me entreguei, achando, em seus braços, o apoio que sempre precisei.

Soube no momento que seus olhos brilharam, declarando-me abertamente o que eu já sabia que ele sentia, que estaríamos com problemas, mas estranhamente naquele momento isso não me importou.

Nada importava além de suas mãos gentis me guiando e me fazendo aprender o quão gostoso era estar com ele, compartilhar os gemidos e os ofegos.

Com uma gentileza absurda, ele me despiu, beijando e tocando cada pedaço de minha pele que era descoberta, me fazendo afundar a cabeça no travesseiro e choramingar, a beira da loucura.

Eu _nunca_ havia sido tocado daquela forma.

Seus dedos e seus lábios adoraram meu corpo por um tempo incontável, apenas testando e conhecendo cada ponto que me levava à alturas até então desconhecidas por mim.

Enquanto meu corpo delirava com aquela tortura deliciosa eu compreendi que _necessitava_ dele. Precisava de seu corpo, de seus olhos, de seu amor.

– Sua pele é tão macia... – Ele sussurrou, seus dedos em meu pescoço, acariciando de forma delicada. – Tão cheirosa, tão... minha. – Tomou meus lábios com fome, quase me sufocando com o desejo que se acendeu em meu corpo.

Timidamente coloquei as mãos nos botões de sua camisa, em um pedido mudo.

– Trowa... – Chamei, minhas bochechas coradas. – Dispa-se... pra mim. – Ele sorriu, sentando-se sobre os tornozelos e me puxou, fazendo-me ficar na mesma posição, em sua frente.

– Me toque. – Sua voz rouca enviou arrepios por todo meu corpo e eu me vi assentindo, deixando meus dedos trêmulos livrarem-no da blusa.

Minhas mãos correram pelo tórax trabalhado enquanto meus olhos se banqueteavam com a visão da pele levemente bronzeada.

Eu o desejava tanto que meus dedos tremiam absurdamente quando alcancei o cós de sua calça.

Ele riu e tomou minhas mãos na sua, levado-as até seus lábios, depositando beijos carinhosos em meus pulsos.

– Tem certeza que quer isso, meu anjo? – Arregalei os olhos, confuso.

Ele estava com uma ereção, altamente perceptível, confinada em suas calças, eu mesmo estava no limite da excitação, completamente nu em sua frente. E ele me perguntava se eu tinha certeza.

– Trowa...

– Talvez você não esteja preparado, amor, eu compreendo. – Ele sussurrou, correndo os dedos pelos meus braços.

Eu suspirei, extremamente feliz por ele ser tão... doce.

– Eu quero Trowa... eu preciso sentir você, te tocar, te ter em mim.

– Eu sou seu... para o que quiser. – Me lançou um olhar cheio de significados e se deitou de costas na cama. – Me toque, me mostre o que você realmente quer.

Eu obedeci, provando e saboreando suas reações aos meus toques que, embora tímidos, deixaram-no a beira da explosão.

Sua respiração ofegante e suas mãos em meus pulsos comprovavam isso.

– Pare, meu anjo... ainda não é hora. – Ele mordeu os lábios, tentando controlar o ar que entrava e saía de seus pulmões.

– E se eu quiser que seja? – Perguntei, travesso, inclinando-me e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

– Será como você quiser, da forma que desejar.

Céus!

Ele entregava o controle completamente em minhas mãos, sem sequer hesitar. Era tão lindo que me vi quase a beira das lágrimas.

Meus pulsos foram soltos e ele cruzou os braços sob a cabeça.

Eu observei, por vários instantes, seu corpo completamente desnudo, parecendo implorar pelo alívio que somente a conclusão do ato daria.

O alívio que eu também precisava.

Me deitei ao seu lado, pernas ligeiramente afastadas e a promessa de submissão total aos sentimentos que nos envolviam.

Eu o queria me marcando como seu, queria fazer amor e provar na carne o poder de seus sentimentos por mim.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu percebi que ele próprio ficara emocionado com a _minha_ entrega, confiando tão plenamente o meu corpo e meu coração a ele.

– Quatre... – Ele murmurou, se virando, os lábios pairando sobre os meus.

– Confio em você. – Disse simplesmente, puxando-o.

Ele se ajeitou sobre mim e me beijou profundamente, roçando o corpo no meu, bebendo meus gemidos e gritos.

Eu me entreguei completamente, sentindo-o me preparar com tanta lentidão que quase choraminguei, implorando-o para tê-lo logo comigo.

Ele sorria e dizia que não queria me infringir dor alguma.

Trowa foi tão... adoravelmente doce, que me vi derretendo quando finalmente o senti em mim, carne na carne, compartilhando o prazer que nos atingiu no momento que nossos corpos se conectaram.

Não houve dor, não sei se por causa da preparação tão cuidadosa, ou simplesmente porque eu desejava aquilo há tanto tempo que sequer tive tempo de sentir algo que não fosse a sensação de estar me afogando nele, em tudo que ele me oferecia tão abertamente e que eu recusei por tanto tempo.

Fizemos amor por horas incontáveis. Seus movimentos eram calmos, quase hesitantes, Trowa estava pronto a conhecer minhas reações, decorar meus gemidos e memorizar meus pedidos incoerentes.

Eu aprendi como conduzi-lo até quase fazê-lo perder o juízo quando, ao mesmo tempo, parecia ser eu o conduzido, fazendo o que seu corpo impunha ao meu.

Eu gemi, ofeguei, arranhei suas costas e implorei para que o ato não acabasse, querendo prolongar por um tempo infinito.

Não houve medo, nenhuma angústia invadiu meu coração enquanto ele fazia amor comigo, doce e calmamente, murmurando várias e várias vezes o quanto o me amava, o quanto me queria.

E eu me rendi completamente.

– Anjo... – Sua voz rouca fez meu corpo se arrepiar ainda mais.

O peso de seu corpo caiu sobre o meu quando suas mãos viajaram até meus quadris, erguendo-os e permitindo-o que me invadisse ainda mais profundamente, arrancando um gemido incoerente dos meus lábios.

Minha cabeça foi jogada contra o travesseiro, enquanto mordia os lábios firmemente, apreciando a ligação tão profunda que compartilhávamos e por alguns segundos apenas fiquei com os olhos fechados, saboreando a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim.

– Venha comigo... – A mim soou mais como um sussurro incoerente, que eu logo entendi quando seus dedos se fecharam em torno de minha ereção.

Gritei, praticamente travando uma luta corporal contra ele, me movendo, erguendo os quadris, perdendo o controle do meu próprio corpo.

Ele apenas seguiu meus movimentos e minutos depois estávamos ambos gritando, compartilhando o orgasmo que nos atingiu profundamente.

Ainda zonzo pelas descargas elétricas que percorriam meu corpo, sequer notei Trowa se afastando, cortando nossa ligação. Só notei que não estávamos mais unidos quando senti seus braços puxando-me para perto, aconchegando-me em seu peito.

O silêncio perdurou por muito tempo. Estávamos ofegantes, sujos com a evidência do nosso ato, mas ainda sim parecia haver uma última barreira a ser quebrada.

Se por mim ou por ele, eu não sabia dizer.

Tentei me afastar, colocar meus medos e temores de volta no lugar, mas... eles estavam tão fracos, tão apagados por tudo que havia acontecido há pouco minutos, que sequer os encontrei na escuridão da minha mente.

E isso me fez estremecer.

Eram os meus medos que me mantinham são, que me faziam lutar bravamente, querendo dar um fim a guerra para que, quem sabe, eu pudesse desfrutar de um futuro ao lado de Trowa.

Sem medos não haviam forças o bastante.

Me movi mais bruscamente, tentando me afastar, mas braços fortes me impediram.

– Eu não vou desistir de você, não vou desistir de nós, não importa o quanto você tente se afastar, o quanto tente lutar... eu vou estar sempre por perto, sempre com você. – Parei de me debater, aceitando um beijo carinhoso na testa. – Acabamos de fazer amor, meu anjo, você pode perceber a extensão de tudo que sinto, que sentimos, por favor, não tente me tirar isso agora, eu não... suportaria.

Respirei fundo, encarando os olhos verdes que pareciam medrosos.

Tão expostos, tão abertos... Trowa não sentia medo em se mostrar vulnerável, em confessar seus medos.

E tudo que eu fazia era tentar me esconder.

– Os medos se foram, mas amanhã ou quando for... eles voltarão, Trowa, eu vou ficar atormentado com a perspectiva de que você pode morrer por estar com a cabeça no lugar errado! – Minha voz subiu um tom e eu me retraí, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

– Você acha que eu não tenho medo que isso aconteça com você? – Ele perguntou, docemente. – Sinto-me fraco só em te imaginar morto por causa do que eu sinto, mas... eu não sou forte como você, amor, eu não posso abdicar o que sinto.

Me afastei bruscamente, me sentando e abraçando meus joelhos.

Os medos voltaram de um vez só, fazendo minha cabeça e meu coração receberem pontadas torturantes.

Eu não era forte... eu apenas temia e temia, a cada dia, a cada vez que o via.

– Você é forte. – Murmurei. – Por favor, faz esses medos passarem... eu quero estar com você, mas quando penso que posso te perder... – Ele me calou com um abraço apertado.

– Arrisque comigo, aos poucos esse medo vai passar. – Lancei meus braços m volta de seu pescoço, sentando-me em suas pernas. – Eu te amo, Quatre, não posso ficar longe de você e se o preço pra te ter aqui, for morrer numa próxima batalha eu não me importo. – Meu coração parou de bater por um instante. – Você é mais importante que essa guerra, é mais importante que todas as pessoas que estamos tentando salvar.

– Não diga isso! – Protestei, veementemente. – Eu sou...

– Você não pensa o mesmo? Você não abandonaria todos os outros apenas para me salvar?

Como ele podia me ler tão perfeitamente?

– Sim... eu faria qualquer coisa por você. – Confessei, cansado de tudo. – Mas eu consegui me manter sob controle até agora, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu... eu já não sei.

Ele ergueu meu rosto e me beijou, carinhosamente.

– Não pense nisso, somos excelentes soldados, mas também somos humanos. – Assenti, deixando-o que me colocasse deitado novamente.

Trowa se levantou e voltou com alguns panos úmidos, limpando meu corpo carinhosamente e mesmo que eu me sentisse enrubescer quando suas mãos tocaram certas partes, apenas fiquei lá, apreciando seus toques em minha pele.

– Boa noite, meu anjo. – Ele murmurou, quando se deitou ao meu lado novamente, puxando um lençol para nos cobrir. – Obrigado... obrigado por me deixar estar aqui, por me deixar dividir nossos medos.

Meu coração acelerou a batida e eu o apertei num abraço compulsivo, enquanto distribuía beijos por seu rosto.

– Eu te amo. – Sussurrei, voltando a me aconchegar ao seu corpo, ouvindo sua risada rouca.

– E eu a você. – Sorri, circulando sua cintura com meu braço.

Quando estava prestes a cair no sono, percebi que, em algum momento, a janela se abrira, sem que tivéssemos reparado.

Do lado de fora o céu límpido parecia o reflexo dos meus olhos.

A tempestade se fora e apesar de vivermos sob sua ameaça constante, sabíamos como lutar contra ela.

Com amor e certa dose de coragem.

Adormeci, sentindo os braços de Trowa ao meu redor e nossos sentimentos nos envolvendo.

**3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4**

Acordar com o calor de lábios macios sobre os meus me alertou para uma nova realidade.

Eu não estava sozinho.

Nunca mais estaria, compartilharia meus medos com Trowa e, dessa forma, tentaria fazer o fardo ficar mais leve.

– Bom dia, meu anjo. – Pisquei, sorrindo, circulando seu pescoço com meus braços.

– Bom dia. – Respondi alegremente.

Mas claro que a luz do dia também trouxe a necessidade de uma conversa séria. Os medos ainda estavam enraizados e me faziam tremer imperceptivelmente quando o olhava.

– Temos companhia. – Ele sussurrou, sentando-se e me puxando para seu colo. – Heero e Duo voltaram da missão.

– Tão cedo? – Me espantei.

– Por que? Queria mais algum tempo a sós comigo? – O tom malicioso me fez enrubescer.

– É que... a missão demoraria pelo menos mais três dias. – Expliquei, sentindo-o me apertar mais firmemente. – Precisamos checar os dados que eles trouxeram.

– Claro, amor, tome um banho que eu estarei te esperando lá em baixo. – Assenti, me levantando, mas logo sendo puxado para o abrigo de seus braços novamente.

Ele me beijou ternamente, murmurando o quanto me amava e em seguida saiu, me deixando zonzo pra trás.

Sorri, como um bobo apaixonado e tomei banho, descendo em seguida, estranhamente ansioso para saber como Trowa se portaria comigo na frente dos outros.

Quando estava no último lance de escadas, senti os braços já conhecidos me envolverem.

– Não entre na sala. – Trowa murmurou. – Heero e Duo estou discutindo... seriamente.

– Eles sempre discutem. – Disse sorrindo.

Trowa não retrucou e apenas me levou para trás de uma das portas de vidro escuro que davam acesso a sala onde meus amigos se encontravam.

– _Heero, não seja babaca, me dê essa merda de braço aqui pra eu poder cuidar!_

– _Tire suas mãos de mim, agora!_

Encarei Trowa, assustado com os olhares que presenciara.

Heero e Duo freqüentemente discutiam, mas havia algo a mais, algo que parecia os incitar a voar um no pescoço do outro.

– _Estúpido!_ – Duo jogou a caixa de primeiros socorros em cima de Heero e se virou.

De longe notei que seus ombros tremiam levemente, mas me assustei ao vislumbrar, quando ele se virou novamente, seus olhos marejados.

Eu nunca havia visto Duo chorar. Ou quase chorar.

Vi Heero se erguer do sofá e parar em frente ao americano. Tentei me mover, pronto para parar alguma eventual troca de socos entre eles, mas Trowa me impediu.

– Deixa, amor.

– Eles vão... – Me calei quando vi Heero passar os dedos pelo rosto de Duo.

– _Desculpe, amor, às vezes eu perco o controle_. – O rosto de Duo se iluminou e ele envolveu o japonês num abraço carinhoso que foi prontamente correspondido. – _Não queria gritar com você, mas estou preocupado com sua perna._ – Só então notei um corte na calça preta do americano, o pano estava mais escuro, denunciando a presença de sangue.

– _Eu estou bem, Hee, me deixe cuidar de você e depois..._

– _Eu cuido de você, amor_. – Heero sorriu, depositando um beijo nos lábios de Duo. – _Como deveria ter feito quando aquele estúpido avançou pra cima de você._ – O tom era quase pesaroso. – _Eu não te protegi._

– _Eu estou bem, amor, ok?_ – O americano deu um de seus sorrisos, daqueles que convenciam qualquer um de qualquer coisa.

Qualquer um menos Heero Yuy.

Por isso me vi de boca aberta quando Heero apenas sorriu, assentindo e murmurando que o amava.

Dei alguns passos desajeitados pra trás, me apoiando em Trowa.

Desde quando... desde quando aquilo acontecia?

– Desde sempre, amor. – Trowa respondeu a pergunta que martelava em minha cabeça. – Acho que eles se amam desde que Duo atirou no Heero.

Não disse nada, apenas caminhei novamente até meu quarto, apoiado-me na janela.

Heero e Duo... Céus! Como eu não havia percebido?

Eles não falhavam nas missões, não cometiam erros... apenas seguiam como se não estivessem juntos, como se ter alguém a quem amar não os atrapalhasse.

Se é que eles se amavam.

Oh...bobagem! Heero não se envolveria com alguém se não amasse... não correria o risco por algo que não valesse a pena.

A porta foi aberta e o perfume de Trowa invadiu o quarto.

– Como eles conseguem? – Perguntei, sem nem olha-lo.

– Eu não sei, amor. – Seus braços me envolveram e seu queixo descansou no topo de minha cabeça. – Não sei como funciona pra eles, não sei se funcionará para nós... eu não faço idéia.

– Como você consegue mergulhar de cabeça assim? Sem saber de nada? – Indaguei, repentinamente nervoso.

– Você vale a pena, o que eu sinto vale a pena. – Ele suspirou, me virando em sua direção. – Isso pode nos destruir, mas não vai... nem eu, nem você vamos deixar.

Desviei o olhar, sentindo o peso de seus olhos sobre mim.

– Não quero que se feche... quero que quando eu te toque você pense no que somos, não no que estamos colocando em risco. – Sua voz soou cansada. – Eu não posso fazer isso por nós dois, você tem que me ajudar.

Seus lábios encontraram minha testa e eu me aconcheguei a ele.

Os riscos eram altos, mas valiam a pena.

Céus! Eu não poderia mais viver longe daqueles braços.

Eu queria arriscar, mesmo sabendo que os medos não sumiriam, mesmo sabendo que quando eu estivesse em alguma missão, a bordo de meu Gundam, tudo que eu conseguiria pensar era nele.

– Eu te amo, meu anjo. – Ele murmurou, contra meus lábios. – Você quer tentar?

– Vamos conseguir. – Afirmei, ficando na ponta dos pés e buscando seus lábios.

Ele sorriu verdadeiramente e me agradeceu durante o resto da manhã, me mostrando que não importava os medos que eu tivesse, ele estaria ali para dividi-los.

Sempre

Owari

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!

Meus agradecimento a** Ju**, que me aturou pacientemente no msn e a titia **Lien Li** que me encorajou a escrever! Bjus pra vc, fofas!

Bjus a todos!


End file.
